


In the Arms of an Angel

by lazarusthefirst



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Short, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarusthefirst/pseuds/lazarusthefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've closed the gates of hell, but at a terrible price. Now Dean waits to die, for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Arms of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This just hit me in the car and I nearly crashed, I'm so sorry

It was all over. Dean had lain beside Sammy before the gates of hell, closed forever, as the light had faded out of his eyes, blood leaking from his mouth. He’d stayed right there - as if he could have gone anywhere, both his legs were broken - holding Sam through the worst of the jarring pain. He heard his brother’s last word - ‘Dean’ - and he was the last thing he saw reflected in Sammy’s eyes, before they closed forever.

Dean knew there was no way out now. This was their end, it was finally here. They had long avoided it. As he prepared to close his own eyes, he heard a flutter of wings. 

Despite everything, a very small smile flickered across Dean’s lips. He would be with Sammy soon, he knew. They’d been promised a small patch of Heaven to call their own, courtesy of ridding the upstairs government of Naomi. And now here was his guardian angel, to send him on his way.

‘Dean.’ Castiel’s voice was closer than he’d thought. The angel was kneeling beside his head. Dean was broken in so many places, he didn’t think he could bare to be touched, but Cas lifted his head gently into his lap, and Dean should have known that his angel could never hurt him. 

‘Sam?’ he croaked out, clutching the sleeve of Castiel’s trenchcoat.

Cas nodded, taking Dean’s hand. ‘He’s already there,’ the angel said softly. ‘Waiting for you.’

Dean nodded, barely. Just as they’d promised. He could go now, content. 

But as he lay there, he did not feel death come to him. He glanced around for his reaper, but saw no one but Castiel. 

‘Cas,’ he breathed, ‘the hell’s taking so long?’

Cas shifted Dean’s body a little higher in his lap. It was comforting beyond words to be held by a celestial being in his final moments. It was an honour for that being to be Castiel.

‘Your soul has been fighting this for so long…it’s taking a little longer than it should,’ said Cas, looking into Dean’s eyes, apology written all over his face.

Dean gripped his hand as tight as he could as another spasm of pain wracked his broken frame. As he breathed through it, he chuckled. Cas look amazed. 

‘Cas, buddy, you don’t have anything to apologise for. Just…just stay with me, ok? Now that I’m here…’ he gulped. ‘I know it’s nothing I ain’t done before, but I know, this time…you know?’

Cas nodded. He cradled Dean’s face gently, so gently, between his dry palms. As Dean was captured and held by the angel’s blue eyes, he was aware of an incredible, soft light wrapping itself around the two of them. Cas pressed his forehead to Dean’s as the light pulsed and warmed Dean’s cold hands and feet. He suddenly saw straight through the barrier of Castiel’s vessel, straight to the angel’s soul, hidden with in. Hidden from him no longer. 

A single tear of awe dropped from the corner of Dean’s eye. ‘Cas…you’re leaking.’

A memory of a smile ghosted across Castiel’s lips. ‘I’m ready, too,’ he said softly. ‘My Grace is lending itself to both of us, now. Here, at the end.’

He gripped Dean tighter, and Dean suddenly panicked. ‘No, wait, you can’t go too - ‘

‘It’s ok Dean,’ said Cas, and he sounded so stern that Dean might have laughed. ‘I will see you there.’ Castiel’s eyes glazed over for a moment, and then a real, brilliant smile spread across his face. ‘Yes, I will see you there.’

Completely overwhelmed, Dean didn’t know how to respond, hyperaware of the seconds ticking away. He was not as eager to go now. He wanted to lie here, in Castiel’s arms, savouring every inch of contact between them, somehow making up for the lies and the fighting and the times when Dean had said he didn’t care.

Cas knew it too. He leaned his head down again, and slowly, so, so slowly, pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips. And in that moment of the most perfect intimacy, Dean felt wholly and utterly complete. 

Castiel’s Grace engulfed them both, and Dean heard a roaring in his ears. It tingled his entire body and he felt entirely secure and safe, wrapped in his angel’s embrace.

He knew there would be two awaiting him when he arrived. 

Dean closed his eyes, and it was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ever listen to the lullaby version of 'Carry on my Wayward Son' while driving


End file.
